Venonat (Pokémon)
|} Venonat (Japanese: コンパン Kongpang) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 31. Biology Venonat has a round body covered in purple fur. Poison oozes from all over its fuzzy body. A pincer-like mouth, stubby forepaws, and a pair of clodhopper feet are visible through its fur. There is also a pair of white antennae sprouting from the top of its head. However, the most prominent feature on its face are its large, red eyes. Venonat's highly developed eyes help it find suitable prey and can shoot powerful beams. Venonat can be found in dense , where it will sleep in the hole of a tree until nightfall. It sleeps throughout the day because the small insects it feeds on appear only at night. Both Venonat and its prey are attracted to bright lights. In the anime Major appearances Tracey's Venonat has a Venonat, which he commonly uses to see things at night. It debuted in The Lost Lapras as the first Pokémon used by Tracey, although it was only one of two owned by him before he met . Other Koga and of Fuchsia City each have a Venonat, which both appeared in The Ninja Poké-Showdown. Koga's evolved into a Venomoth in the same episode. Aya's Venonat reappeared in Ariados, Amigos!. Conway temporarily trained a Venonat during the Pokémon Summer Academy in Camping It Up!. Conway used Venonat in a battle against a that was temporarily using. After Grimer used as a Counter Shield, the battle ended in a draw. Multiple Venonat appeared in Leading a Stray!, where they were among the Pokémon assisting a in its efforts to help a trapped in the sewers. Minor appearances Venonat debuted in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Venonat appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A Venonat appeared in A Chansey Operation. A Venonat appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Venonat appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A 's Venonat appeared in Friends to the End during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. Multiple Venonat appeared in In the Pink as residents of Pinkan Island. A Venonat appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Venonat appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Venonat appeared in The Heartbreak of Brock as one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab. A Venonat appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Venonat appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as an inhabitant of the Dragon Holy Land. A Venonat was partnered with two Team Rocket trainees in Training Daze. A Venonat was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Trainer's Venonat appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. It reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. A Venonat appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Venonat appeared in The Saffron Con, where it was one of the Pokémon taken by Team Rocket. It reappeared in the next episode, where it participated in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. A Venonat appeared in The Green Guardian. A Coordinator's Venonat appeared in What I Did for Love!. Two Venonat appeared in Once More With Reeling!, under the ownership of a Coordinator. They were seen participating in the . A Venonat appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion! as a resident of a forest where 's training center was located at. A Venonat appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!. A Venonat made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. It was among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. A Trainer's Venonat appeared in I Choose You!. Two Venonat appeared in The Power of Us, with one appearing as a shadowy figure. Pokédex entries Pokémon. Its eyes function as radar, allowing it to see in the dark.}} In the manga ]] In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Melanie took care of a Venonat in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Venonat debuted in Wake Up—You're Snorlax! as a wild Pokémon, while partook in a bike race that started in . A Venonat appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Venonat appeared in the Trick Master's flashback in The Final Battle V, where it was one of the Pokémon calmed down by the homeland soil. A Venonat appeared in Clobbering Claydol, under the ownership of a . In Out-Odding Oddish, a Venonat appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Get Da Ze! manga A Venonat appeared in Pokémon Get Match!!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga A Venonat appeared in Cinnabar Island where Blaine yelled at it for sitting on his head. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and , }} , , , and , }} , , , and }} |} |} , , and National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) }} , , , , , , , and , Ilex Forest, National Park National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) , Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} , , , and , Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} , , and National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) , Lake of Rage (Headbutt trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} (Hidden Grotto) }} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Fuchia City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 57, Forever Level 1, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode B)}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (20th release)}} |area=Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (All Areas), Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Rage Powder|Bug|Status|—|—|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15||'}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring Anime-only moves -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=049 |name2=Venomoth |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia Origin In spite of Venonat's name it is not similar to a in size, physiology or behavior, other than on its compound eyes. It is likely also based on a , which also sucks blood, is round, and has a pincer-like mouth. Name origin Venonat is likely a combination of '' and (a small insect). Kongpang is possibly a combination of こんちゅう konchū (insect) and pang (the sound that a makes, referring to its radar-like eyes). It could also be a shortening of コンパウンド　アイ compound eye, both referring to its eyes and its . In other languages and pang |fr=Mimitoss|frmeaning=From , , and toss, possibly from Mythos |es=Venonat|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bluzuk|demeaning=From and a form of |it=Venonat|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=콘팡 Konpan|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=毛毛蟲 Mòuhmòuhchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Furry bug". Also the Chinese name for "caterpillar" |zh_cmn=毛球 Máoqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fur ball" |hi=वेनॉनैत Venonat|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Venonatas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Венонат Venonat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Tracey's Venonat External links |} de:Bluzuk es:Venonat fr:Mimitoss it:Venonat ja:コンパン zh:毛球